Cap ou pas cap ?
by misaya67
Summary: Lorsque l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs se met à jouer à cap/pas cap, personne n'aurait pu prévoir les conséquences pour deux d'entres eux ! Parce que même un jeu innocent peut parfois dériver... Rating M parce que je ne sais pas encore comment ça va évolue.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Comme je l'avais annoncé dans "se découvrir sous un nouveau jour", cette histoire va être centrée sur Ziva et Tim, pairing que j'adore mais que l'on ne retrouve que trop peu à mon goût !_

_Ce chapitre est une introduction à l'histoire elle-même, donc peu de Mcgee, beaucoup de Ziva et de Tony, qui sont les instigateurs du petit jeu !_

_En espérant que cette fic vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout avait commencé avec une remarque de Ziva. C'était une matinée classique au NCIS : Ziva relisait son rapport avant de le déposer sur le bureau du boss, Mcgee pianotait fébrilement sur son ordinateur, et Gibbs était déjà passé deux fois dans la pièce, un gobelet de café à la main et un regard noir posé sur le bureau de Tony. Comme à son habitude, l'agent Dinozzo se faisait remarquer par son retard. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'humeur joyeuse, après 10h, les remarques tombèrent immédiatement.

- Tu ne sauras donc jamais arriver à l'heure au bureau, Tony, commença Ziva sur un ton de reproche.

- Pas sûr qu'il en soit capable, affirma Tim, sans lever le nez de son ordinateur.

- Tout à fait d'accord, déclara la jeune femme en s'approchant du bureau de son collègue retardataire et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! Déclara Dinozzo en fanfaronnant.

- Prouve-le, déclara sérieusement sa collègue.

- Quand tu voudras, ma chère Ziva !

- Que dirais-tu de demain ?

- Bien.

- Pour toute la semaine ?

- Bien entendu.

- Pas cap de tenir un mois ?

- Tu es témoin le Bleu : pendant un mois, je serai à l'heure tous les jours, week-end compris… Ca te va, comme ça ? Confirma t-il en pointant du doigt son collègue sans détourner le regard de celui de la jeune femme devant lui.

- Parfaitement, jubila t-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Et si je gagne le pari ? Demanda soudain Tony, plus qu'intéressé.

- Pas de pari au sein de mon équipe, je croyais l'avoir déjà précisé ! Claqua la voix de Gibbs en passant entre les bureaux. Prenez vos affaires, on a un marine mort à Bethesda.

...

Et Tony avait effectivement tenu son pari… Deux semaines seulement. Il était arrivé un matin avec plus de 2 heures de retard, ayant pour seule excuse une coupure de courant dans son quartier qui aurait soi-disant déprogrammé son réveil. Mcgee s'était empressé de vérifier l'information auprès des services concernés – information fausse évidemment – et Dinozzo avait dû reconnaitre qu'il n'était effectivement pas capable d'être à l'heure le matin.

Il n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, et comptait bien au cours des semaines suivantes défier ses collègues, à savoir Ziva, Abby, Mcgee et redorer son honneur. Enfin, Ziva et Mcgee en tout premier lieu, mais il était certain qu'Abby se rajouterait d'elle-même en découvrant le jeu auquel ils se livraient. D'abord réticents, l'informaticien et l'israélienne s'étaient finalement laissés entrainer par leur ami.

Le deuxième défi avait donc été relevé par Ziva, trois jours après que Tony ait été déclaré perdant du sien. Ils étaient au labo avec Abby, en train d'élaborer différentes théories concernant le meurtre qu'ils cherchaient à élucider, quand l'idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Tony.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a sur l'intérieur du poignet le tatouage d'un gang qu'il a forcément été tué pour ça, s'était exclamé Ziva, en parlant du marine mort de Bethesda. Nous ne pouvons pas orienter nos recherches uniquement sur ce fondement, ce serait ridicule, conclue t-elle finalement, rejoignant Abby dans son raisonnement.

- Merci Ziva, acquiesça la jeune femme, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Malgré l'habitude, Ziva avait esquissé un léger mouvement de recul avant de prendre part à l'accolade de son amie. Et Tony en avait subrepticement profité.

- Ziva, Ziva, Ziva… J'ai le vague souvenir d'un défi que tu m'as fait relever il n'y a pas si longtemps, commença t-il, intrigant.

La jeune femme le regarda suspicieusement, tandis que les deux autres suivaient l'échange un peu en retrait. Qu'est-ce que Tony allait encore bien pouvoir inventer ?

- Et… ?

- Que dirais-tu d'en relever un toi-même aujourd'hui ?

- Dis toujours.

- Pas cap de faire des câlins en mode Abby disons… A 10 personnes différentes aujourd'hui !

Elle le scruta, un sourcil légèrement plus relevé que l'autre, cherchant l'arnaque dans ce pari pas si compliqué… Si on comptait Abby, Tim, Tony lui-même, Ducky et Palmer également, Gibbs, peut être même le Directeur Vance, si elle le croisait et si elle osait… Et avec une bonne excuse pour le faire… Il ne lui manquerait plus que 3 personnes à croiser et à câliner. Elle devrait bien pouvoir trouver au fond d'elle le courage de dépasser ses réticences. Et puis, si cela pouvait faire taire Tony !

- Ok, je suis cap, déclara t-elle.

Et Ziva se mit à la tâche. Elle enlaça immédiatement Abby, qui lui rendit chaleureusement son accolade, puis Tim, qui lui sourit, complice. Et enfin Tony, qui la regarda suspicieusement, sentant son plan mis en péril.

- Et de 3, déclara t-elle, un sourire mauvais adressé à l'italien.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça compte réellement, avança t-il prudemment.

- Tu n'as rien précisé à ce sujet, que je sache, lui rétorqua t-elle farouchement.

Il jeta un regard à Abby et Tim, qui confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête les paroles de leur amie, et il se résigna. La prochaine fois, il ferait plus attention aux modalités du pari. Elle partit ensuite trouver Ducky et Jimmy en salle d'autopsie, qui furent tout d'abord un peu surpris par cette réaction peu habituelle chez l'israélienne, puis amusés quand elle leur expliqua l'idée de Tony. Ducky félicita même la ruse de la jeune femme et lui souhaita bon courage, les deux restants n'étant pas des plus dociles.

Dans l'open-space, elle croisa Gibbs, un gobelet à la main, les trois autres sur ses talons ne voulant pas en perdre une miette. Se postant face à lui, elle lui retira le précieux breuvage des mains, le posa sur le bureau, et l'enlaça à son tour. Enhardie par sa promiscuité avec l'ancien marine, elle en profita pour lui chuchoter un discret « merci pour tout, Gibbs », auquel il répondit en lui rendant son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui remit le café entre les mains et s'éloigna, non sans entendre le chef d'équipe marmonner un « j'avais pourtant dit plus de pari » plutôt amusé. En passant à côté de ses amis, dissimulés pas très efficacement derrière les escaliers qui menaient au MTAC, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire charmeur à Tony avant de grimper les marches deux à deux, pressée d'en finir. Sur le balcon surplombant l'open-space, elle croisa Terry, le chargé de communication qui officiait habituellement au MTAC et elle s'empressa de l'attirer à elle dans un câlin version Abby. Il se laissa faire, intrigué et plutôt honoré.

- Un pari avec Dinozzo, se justifia t-elle lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, après l'avoir relâché.

Et elle repartit sans un mot de plus, l'homme visiblement amusé ayant parfaitement compris la situation. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la secrétaire de Vance, et dès que la jeune femme lui eu confirmé que, bien entendu, elle lui rendrait service si c'était dans ses cordes, elle l'enlaça rapidement, non sans avoir vérifié auparavant que Tony pouvait la voir faire depuis le coin du couloir, par la porte ouverte. Elle la remercia ensuite chaleureusement, indiquant d'un geste discret l'italien au fond du couloir. Elles se sourirent complices.

- Pensez-vous que je puisse déranger le Directeur ? demanda t-elle enfin.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas…

- Ce sera la fraise sur le biscuit ! S'exclama l'israélienne.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la cerise sur le gâteau, agent David.

- Directeur.

Ziva sembla un peu prise au dépourvu. Plus trop certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire finalement. Ils se fixèrent un instant, mais c'est en voyant poindre un sourire moqueur sur le visage sombre de Vance qu'elle comprit qu'il savait déjà. Comment ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais autant en profiter finalement.

- Puis-je ?

- Je vous en prie.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de pester lorsqu'il les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus qu'une personne et elle remporterait son défi. Il n'avait sans doute pas misé assez haut. Ni pris en compte la détermination farouche dont était capable la jeune femme quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il la suivit quand elle ressortit du bureau, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Juste avant de redescendre, elle croisa Adrian, un autre agent du NCIS, et sans même lui adresser un mot, elle le serra contre elle dans une brève accolade. Comme au ralenti, Tony comprit ce qui allait se passer bien avant que son cerveau ne l'analyse. Adrian était un mec plutôt sympa, mais un macho de première. La main qu'il posa sur les fesses de la brune n'était assurément pas une bonne idée, mais on ne peut plus typique pour le jeune homme. Plaqué contre le mur, le bras retourné et tordu dans son dos, Adrian grimaçait alors que Ziva l'injuriait en le traitant de tous les noms et que Tony riait à gorge déployée. Il n'avait finalement pas tout perdu malgré la victoire de Ziva !

* * *

_Bon, je sais, Vance qui se laisse caliner, c'était probablement un peu trop... Mais rien qu'à imaginer la tête de Dinozzo en la voyant faire, ça valait bien ce tout petit écart non ? Allez, au prochain chapitre, on rentrera plus avant dans l'histoire de nos deux protagonistes ! A très vite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ce petit jeu auquel se prêtent nos amis du NCIS ! C'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit à la base, et j'avais plutôt envisagé un OS un peu plus travaillé, mais finalement, j'ai préféré en faire une histoire un peu plus longue. Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire, même si le ton change à partir de ce chapitre et que je délaisse un peu le ton humoristique du 1er. J'ai toujours du mal à faire dans l'humour, je suis plus tragédienne qu'autre chose !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les semaines avaient passé et les défis s'étaient multipliés. Pas de pari, puisque Gibbs les avait clairement sermonnés après l'incident « Adrian », mais des défis avec compte des points et classement. Ziva avait donc défié Abby de venir une semaine durant habillée « normalement » : tailleurs, tenues classiques, bijoux discrets,… Défi qu'elle avait remporté haut la main, en prenant énormément sur elle et en faisant tomber les mâchoires de tous les hommes du NCIS, Tony et Mcgee compris.

Elle avait ensuite défié Mcgee de se passer de tout matériel informatique pendant une semaine, défi qu'il avait accepté sans prendre réellement conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Le regard noir de Gibbs l'avait finalement contraint à se déclarer perdant, alors que Ziva et Tony recherchaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure des informations pour une enquête qu'il ne lui fallut que 5 minutes à obtenir.

Désireux de se venger, il demanda à Abby de se passer de caféine pendant 5 jours. Au bout de 2h, la jeune femme déclara forfait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas travailler efficacement sans carburant !

Au final, Tony avait accumulé 2 points, Ziva 3, et Abby et Tim 1 chacun. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se douter que les prochains défis auraient autant d'incidences sur leur vie personnelle. Surtout dans celle de Tim et de Ziva.

...

- La pièce était magnifique, déclara Ziva en s'agrippant au bras offert de son ami. Vraiment, c'était splendide !

Tim sourit. Il était rare de voir sa collègue s'extasier à ce point et se montrer aussi loquace sur un sujet aussi banal.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en voyant son sourire.

- Rien, répondit-il. Et son sourire s'élargit.

- McGee ? Le ton autoritaire était sans appel.

- Ok… Je me disais juste qu'il était rare de te voir aussi…expansive.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer d'un simple signe de tête. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait d'humeur légère. Elle venait de passer une excellente soirée avec McGee puisque Tony et Abby avaient refusé d'assister à une pièce de théâtre. « Manque d'effets spéciaux et trop de gars en collant », avait-il déclaré lorsque ses amis lui en avaient parlé. Quand à Abby, le répertoire classique n'était franchement pas à son goût. Ils avaient donc assisté à une somptueuse représentation du « Songe d'une nuit d'été » de Shakespeare et, pendant un moment, elle s'était libérée de son carcan de responsabilités. Alors oui, elle était de bonne humeur et s'est en plaisantant qu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques rues plus loin. Ils venaient de se dire bonsoir lorsque le téléphone de McGee sonna. Le jeune homme lut le message et blêmit soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle en faisant un geste vers le portable afin de lire elle-aussi le message.

- Non, s'écria t-il en le mettant hors de sa portée.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il semblait vraiment choqué par le message qu'il avait reçu, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il refusait qu'elle en connaisse la raison.

- Pas cap de me montrer ce message, déclara t-elle finalement.

- Ziva…

- Cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap, dit-il finalement en lui cédant le téléphone.

Elle lut rapidement les quelques mots sur l'écran et parut scandalisée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Comment… ?... Il ne doit pas être loin, déclara t-elle finalement en tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'importun.

- Sauf si Abby est dans la combine, expliqua Tim en adressant un petit signe vers la caméra de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Alors Tim…Cap ou pas cap de « m'embrasser à pleine bouche » ? Demanda t-elle finalement, tandis qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, surpris par la réaction de son amie. Ne me dis pas que tu veux les laisser gagner ?

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent instantanément et tout un tas de raisons pour et contre cette décision défilèrent dans son esprit.

- McGee ?

Finalement, oubliant la raison, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, passa une main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides et d'une douceur incontestables. Il sentit les mains de Ziva se poser sur son torse, et, alors qu'il pensait être repoussé, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Autant leur donner du spectacle, murmura t-elle, les lèvres scellées aux siennes.

Prenant cela comme une invitation, il s'enhardit et approfondit le baiser, laissant ses lèvres jouer avec celles de la jeune femme.

Il embrassait bien, vraiment bien. Ziva ne l'aurait jamais cru si une autre personne le lui avait dit. Comment le jeune homme réservé et maladroit qu'il était pouvait-il l'embrasser aussi passionnément ? Rapidement, elle en oublia avec qui elle était et se laissa porter par cette effusion au point qu'elle approfondit encore plus le baiser, allant elle-même à la recherche de la langue de son partenaire.

Dans le laboratoire d'Abby, les deux autres n'en menaient pas large. Quand Tony était venu lui faire part de son idée, Abby avait immédiatement été emballée. Tim n'oserait jamais et de toute façon, Ziva ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher suffisamment. Abby avait donc étudié minutieusement les abords du théâtre, repérant toutes les caméras qu'elle pourrait pirater afin de les observer. Quand ils avaient garé leurs véhicules, Tony et Abby jubilaient. Tout se présentait parfaitement. Ils avaient donc attendu en papotant, s'étaient fait livrer une gigantesque pizza, et finalement, lorsqu'ils les avaient vus se dire bonsoir, Tony avait envoyé le texto.

- T'as vu la tête du Bleu, ricana t-il, tandis que McGee empêchait Ziva de lire le message.

Puis, ils virent McGee tendre le téléphone à Ziva. Et enfin, ils virent à leur plus grand étonnement leurs deux collègues s'embrasser. Chastement. Puis, beaucoup moins chastement lorsque Ziva se rapprocha un peu plus encore. Pudiquement, Abby coupa la connexion. Autant leur laisser un peu d'intimité vu qu'ils en avaient manifestement besoin.

* * *

_Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas plus développé les défis cités au début du chapitre, mais comme ce n'est pas le but de la fic, j'ai préféré aller à l'essentiel. J'envisagerais peut être de les reprendre une fois la fic finie, si ça vous tente !_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte,... c'est vraiment sympa de savoir que vous êtes toujours fidèles à mes fics ! Et vos commentaires sont supers positifs...Ca me fout une de ces pressions ! ^^_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, purement transitoire. J'essaierai de vous en poster le plus régulièrement possible. Sachez cependant que cette fois c'est sûr, je vais avoir une coupure internet pendant1 semaine, voir 2 dans pas longtemps. Donc ne vous inquiètez pas si vous avez l'impression que je ne suis plus là, c'est temporaire ! La suite de mes fics arrivera sans souci ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque Tony arriva le lendemain matin, il ne constata aucun changement notable dans le comportement de ses collègues. Chacun était assis à son bureau, tapant ou relisant un rapport, comme si rien de particulièrement spécial ne s'était passé la veille. Cependant, dès qu'il fut installé à son bureau et qu'il eu allumé son ordinateur, deux messages arrivèrent simultanément sur son écran. Le premier de McGee était on ne peut plus succinct : « +2 ». Il lui en aurait fichu des plus deux. Ca ne valait qu'un point, comme tous les autres défis. Le second venait de Ziva : « tu t'es bien lavé l'œil ? +1 point pour McGee car il a été cap de me montrer le message. Ziva ». La journée s'annonçait finalement très mal. Il était déjà en retard par rapport à Ziva et voilà que McSang-Froid le dépassait également…

...

Ziva se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur. Cela faisant cinq jours qu'elle avait échangé ce baiser passionné avec McGee et, chaque nuit depuis, elle le revivait en songe. Chaque nuit plus intense. Chaque nuit plus osé. Et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de croiser le regard de son collègue. Il n'était que 4h00 du matin mais elle décida de se lever malgré tout. Elle se changea rapidement et sortit dans la rue pour faire son jogging matinal. Pas un être vivant à l'horizon. Normal avec le froid qu'il faisait et la couche de neige qui avait recouvert la ville durant la nuit.

Elle se mit à trottiner tranquillement sur les trottoirs blanchis, laissant à ses poumons le temps de s'acclimater avec le froid mordant. Elle n'avait pas fait 500 mètres qu'elle se retrouva par terre, une violente douleur lui entravant la cheville. Après avoir juré pendant quelques secondes, elle retourna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son appartement. Elle s'assit dans son canapé et examina les dégâts. Ce n'était visiblement pas cassé mais le traumatisme était suffisamment important pour qu'elle soit immobilisée plusieurs jours si elle le montrait à un médecin. Elle décida finalement qu'une immobilisation partielle – un bandage bien serré et un peu de pommade – suffirait si elle ne forçait pas trop.

C'est ainsi que ses collègues la virent arriver, après s'être fait déposer par un taxi, dans les locaux du NCIS, boitant de manière flagrante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, agent David ? demanda Gibbs.

- Je suis venue travailler, lui répondit-elle avec aplomb.

- Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce n'est qu'une petite entorse, Gibbs.

- Tu fais voir ça à Ducky et tu rentres chez toi.

- Hors de question, répliqua t-elle farouchement. J'ai déjà vu pire au Mossad.

- Tu n'es plus au Mossad, dois-je te le rappeler ?

Ils se fixèrent un instant, tandis que Tony et Tim assistaient à la scène, impatients de connaître la suite.

- Pas cap de rester sagement chez toi, agent David, déclara soudainement Gibbs.

- Vous trichez, riposta t-elle.

- A toi de choisir : ton honneur ou ta conscience professionnelle.

- A votre avis, grommela t-elle finalement, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil tandis que son supérieur lui accordait un sourire victorieux.

- McGee, vous veillez à ce qu'elle voit Ducky et vous me la ramenez chez elle. Vous la surveillez toute la journée s'il le faut.

Il s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Mais Patron...

- Je vous appelle si on a une affaire Mcgee... Tony, avec moi.

Il fallut presqu'une heure pour que Ducky la laisse enfin rentrer chez elle, après une radiographie et moult recommandations à Tim. Elle ne devait pas poser le pied de la journée – ni de la nuit avait-il précisé – et elle repasserait le lendemain pour voir l'évolution. Enfin, il les congédia en souhaitant bonne chance à McGee, qui confirma qu'il en aurait bien besoin.

Dans la voiture, le silence se faisait pesant. Ziva fulminait, détestant l'idée d'être immobilisée, et détestant encore plus l'idée d'être maternée par son collègue.

- Ziva, commença Tim, prudemment, est-ce que ça te dérange si on passe à mon appartement. Tant qu'à avoir une journée de libre, j'aimerai avoir mon portable avec moi ?

D'un vague geste de la main, elle valida sa proposition. Plus tard elle serait coincée chez elle, mieux elle se porterait.

Arriver jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour les deux amis. Ziva ne cessait de s'énerver dès que McGee faisait un geste pour l'aider. Il s'était ainsi fait reprocher de lui tenir la portière, de vouloir la soutenir pour monter les escaliers, de lui tenir la porte,… Il hésitait désormais à esquisser le moindre geste tandis qu'il la voyait essayer de préparer du thé toute seule, en sautillant sur un pied. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle trébucha et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long au milieu de la cuisine qu'il se décida à intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda t-elle, agacée, lorsqu'il lui prit la théière des mains.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait coincée entre le jeune homme et le meuble de cuisine derrière elle et le souvenir de son rêve de la nuit passée se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il ne semblait pas, quant à lui, avoir réalisé le trouble de sa partenaire, ni même être lui-même troublé par leur proximité.

- Laisse-moi faire, Ziva. Il ne sera probablement pas aussi bon que si tu le préparais toi-même, mais Ducky a été formel. Il te faut du repos.

Toujours en sautillant, elle se dirigea finalement vers le canapé, sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Mieux valait rester sagement assise que de se retrouver de nouveau aussi proche de son collègue. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien, si sérieux en cet instant. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de le détailler tandis qu'il s'activait en cuisine. Et elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment bien bâti. Pas aussi proportionné que Tony ou Gibbs l'était, mais il s'était progressivement dessiné une silhouette agréable à regarder. Bon sang, la voilà qui fantasmait sur McGee maintenant ! La journée avec lui allait être bien plus compliquée à tenir qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il ne tardera pas ! A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et vous publie ce nouveau chapitre. Ziva, Tim, un appartement...C'est là que nous les avions laissé, avec en prime, une Ziva chamboulée par trop de proximité ! Bref, ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses... Loin de là ^^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Où vas-tu encore ? Demanda t-il en voyant sa collègue se lever et clopiner à travers le salon.

- A un endroit où tu ne peux aller à ma place.

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers le couloir, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Elle pouvait être tellement fière par moment, impossible pour elle de demander de l'aide. Ou tout du moins, un soutien. Il s'était remis à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur quand il entendit un grand bruit provenant visiblement de la salle de bain, suivi d'un chapelet de jurons incompréhensibles. De l'hébreu probablement.

- Ziva !

Il se précipita vers la source du bruit, pour découvrir la jeune femme assise par terre se tenant la cheville, visiblement douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est ce foutu tapis de salle de bain qui m'a fait tomber !

- Je ne suis pas certain que le tapis ait intenté quoique ce soit contre toi.

- J'ai glissé abruti ! Riposta t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

S'appuyant sur son collègue, ils regagnèrent la chambre tranquillement. Tim espérait pouvoir la persuader de se reposer un peu, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

- Tu m'aurais laissé t'aider aussi, lui reprocha t-il, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du lit de la jeune femme.

De toute évidence, la réflexion ne plut guère à Ziva qui le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, elle perdit de nouveau l'équilibre tandis qu'il chutait et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le lit, hilares. Lorsque le fou rire se calma, Ziva paniqua. Ils étaient trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Une nouvelle fois, elle le repoussa vivement et se retrouva assise à plus d'un mètre de lui.

- Ziva…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Ziva.

- Rien.

- Tu parles ! S'énerva t-il en se levant. C'est tout juste si je peux t'approcher. Quoique je fasse, quoique je tente… Je veux juste t'aider.

- Je sais.

Ziva avait toujours été courageuse, elle avait toujours affronté les obstacles que la vie dressait devant elle. Et tant pis si elle se plantait. Décidant de faire face finalement aux désirs qui s'emparaient d'elle dès que son collègue l'approchait de trop près, elle se releva et se positionna face à lui.

- Cap ou pas cap ? Demanda t-elle enfin.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il en se relevant également.

- De m'embrasser. De nouveau.

- Pardon ?

Il avait beau plonger son regard dans le sien, il ne voyait pas la moindre trace de moquerie. Juste du défi. Et autre chose, beaucoup plus enfoui et qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

- Pas cap ? Son sourire se fit plus narquois.

Bien sûr qu'il en était capable, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Mais pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça maintenant, comme ça, sans justification ?

- Cap ou pas cap… Et je t'explique après.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fondit immédiatement sur les lèvres pleines de son amie, l'attirant à lui, une main accrochée à sa hanche, l'autre se perdant dans sa chevelure brune. Ils s'embrassèrent comme l'autre soir, passionnément, fougueusement. Ziva avait tellement rêvé ce baiser qu'elle le savourait pleinement, les deux mains perdues sur la nuque de Tim, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Mais soudainement, Mcgee s'éloigna d'elle, rompant ce baiser dans lequel elle se perdait.

- Ziva, attends… Je…

- Tu ?

- Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu peux me faire, Ziva, commença t-il, le regard consciencieusement fixé sur le sol, les joues rougis de l'aveu qu'il devait lui faire. Les femmes comme toi…Pas avec les gars comme moi…Tony… Ou Gibbs, oui…Mais pas moi.

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? Tu as beaucoup de charme, Tim, surtout depuis quelques temps, répliqua t-elle, souhaitant le réconforter. Et surtout lui faire comprendre.

- Tu parles ! Trancha t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit.

- Et puis… Elle laissa passer un instant, histoire qu'il entende parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire. J'adore la façon que tu as de m'embrasser.

Il redressa la tête et la regarda, incrédule. Si elle avait repris leur petit jeu de « cap ou pas cap », c'est juste parce qu'elle aimait sa manière d'embrasser ! Il aurait pu s'en sentir flatté mais une part de lui trouvait cela terriblement mince comparé à ce qu'il ressentait lui-même en l'embrassant.

- Peut-être que pour toi, embrasser quelqu'un sans sentiment est monnaie courante, mais pas pour moi. Et quand je te regarde Ziva,…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant son malaise. A demi-mot, il venait de lui confier qu'elle l'attirait fortement, qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il développe des sentiments pour elle, ce dont elle ne se serait jamais doutée si elle ne l'avait pas provoqué.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il finalement. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'embrasse ? Juste parce que tu aimes ma façon de faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est juste que depuis l'autre soir, je ne pense plus qu'à ça…Je ne rêve que de ça. J'ai été programmée pour suivre mon instinct, affronter ce qui me perturbe… Tu n'imagines pas non plus l'effet que tu peux me faire depuis la dernière fois.

Elle lui avait susurré ces derniers mots en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, face à lui, ses bras reposant sur les épaules du jeune homme. Sans attendre plus, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis, chastement, lui laissant tout le loisir de décider de la suite des événements. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle le voulait lui, pleinement consentant. Pour Tim, ce fut comme si sa raison l'avait déserté à l'instant même où il sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le black-out total. Dans un coin de son esprit, il prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et répondit enfin, cherchant de sa langue celle de Ziva, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui. L'entrainant à sa suite, tandis qu'il se laissait basculer en arrière de manière à être allongé sur le lit, le corps de la jeune femme sur le sien. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les sens de Ziva s'embrasent. Elle avait envie de lui à s'en damner, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé autrement que dans ses rêves les plus fous. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils rompirent ce baiser, leurs regards fiévreux de désir.

- Ziva, ce serait une…

- Pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir, Tim.

* * *

_Et oui, j'ai osé couper le chapitre à cet endroit-là... Je sais que je risque des lancers de tomates pour avoir fait ça, mais franchement... C'est-y pas meilleur ainsi !_

_A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

_Je poste ce nouveau chapitre pendant une pause au boulot parce que je n'ai plus internet à la maison. Il va donc y avoir deux semaines environs où je ne vais rien pouvoir publier, mais promis, je vais écrire quand j'aurai un moment, comme ça les chapitres suivants arriveront vite. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**- "Ziva, ce serait une…**

**- Pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir, Tim. "**

- …

- Tu es beaucoup trop sage pour ton propre bien… Pour notre propre bien à tous les deux.

Si vous demandiez à cet instant précis à Timothy Mcgee ce qu'il avait retenu de la phrase dite par la jeune femme, il vous aurait répondu qu'il n'en était absolument pas sûr, tant sa concentration était presque totalement happée par les mains de Ziva défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il savait qu'il devait tout arrêter, mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le faire. Elle était tellement belle, sexy, désirable,… Il sentait ses petites mains agiles courir sur son torse, son ventre, remonter vers ses épaules pour enfin lui retirer le vêtement superflu. Ses lèvres le brûlaient tant elles étaient en demande de celles de Ziva. Et c'est sans réfléchir plus qu'il les posa de nouveau contre les siennes, sa langue s'insinuant immédiatement à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, tandis qu'il lui retirait le pull fin qu'elle avait enfilé le matin même, laissant ses propres mains découvrir la douceur de la peau veloutée de l'israélienne. C'est à peine s'ils entendirent le téléphone portable de Mcgee sonner.

- Merde, déclara t-il en éloignant la jeune femme de lui et en se précipitant dans le salon.

- …

- Mcgee.

- …

- Oui, Tony, désolé, j'étais…

- …

- Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? Ziva ne m'a rien fait, déclara t–il en rougissant légèrement.

- …

- Elle va bien Tony… Et oui, je vais prendre soin d'elle… Je sais, ne pas trop la materner, elle ne le supportera pas.

- …

- Oui, à plus tard Tony.

Il raccrocha et se passa une main derrière le crâne. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus pris dans l'excitation du moment, Tim devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient passés près de la catastrophe. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant envisager de coucher avec Ziva ? Il se retourna en entendant du bruit en provenance du couloir. De toute évidence, Ziva tentait de se déplacer à cloche-pied.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant sa chemise.

Et elle s'allongea sur le canapé, se recouvrit d'un plaid et ferma les yeux. La barrière était de nouveau dressée, comme si rien ne s'était passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ziva ?

- Silence, Mcgee…Ducky a dit que je devais me reposer.

Il soupira. Sa voix avait repris les inflexions de l'officier du Mossad qu'elle avait été par le passé. Distante. Neutre. Sans sentiment apparent. Dire qu'il ne la comprenait plus à cet instant même aurait été un doux euphémisme. C'est elle qui lui avait proposé ce défi, elle qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus, bien qu'il reconnaisse volontiers qu'il n'avait pas été très dur à persuader. Jamais encore depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il n'avait envisagé Ziva comme une éventuelle compagne – une collègue, une amie, oui, mais pas autrement. Il savait qu'il la trouvait belle, le contraire aurait été se voiler la face. Quel homme de toute manière serait en mesure de résister à Ziva ? Sa démarche, son rire, sa façon d'être tout simplement aurait pu l'envouter si la raison n'était pas venue s'en mêler. Il savait désormais qu'il ne parviendrait plus à faire taire ses sens désormais. Le feu était bel et bien allumé.

Alors, quand quelques heures plus tard, Abby s'était proposée pour venir le remplacer, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de passer la nuit chez sa collègue, si près d'elle. Tandis qu'elle dormait – ou faisait mine de dormir, il n'était sûr de rien – sur le canapé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la détailler silencieusement. Régulièrement, son regard se portait sur une nouvelle partie de son corps, sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Sa silhouette, fine et gracieuse, dissimulée sous le tissu de laine, sa peau mate et veloutée qui ornait son visage, ses longs cils qui terminaient ses magnifiques yeux sombres actuellement dissimulés sous les paupières fermées, son bras posé nonchalamment sur le plaid, terminé par une main gracile capable des pires comme des plus douces tortures,… Il n'arrivait pas à écrire et il savait pertinemment pourquoi.

Deux coups légers provenant de la porte avaient retenti dans le silence étouffant du salon. Ziva n'avait que faiblement remué, mais ne s'était pas réveillée. Ce qui confortait Tim dans son idée qu'elle faisait semblant, elle qui était d'habitude toujours aux aguets aurait dû bondir du canapé à ce bruit.

- Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de Ziva. Tony m'a dit qu'elle s'était blessée, commença la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

- Rien de bien méchant. Juste une entorse en courant ce matin.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit.

- Par contre, fais doucement, elle dort. Tous deux chuchotaient.

- Tu veux peut être que je te remplace ? Tu es là depuis ce matin.

- Gibbs m'a demandé de veiller sur elle jusqu'à demain, répliqua t-il après un soupir.

- C'est Gibbs justement qui m'a dit de te le proposer.

- Alors ce n'est pas de refus… Et puis, Jethro va commencer à s'impatienter à l'appartement.

Il fit mine de se retourner pour aller ranger ses quelques affaires éparpillées sur la table du salon quand Abby se posta face à lui, son regard pénétrant plongé dans le sien.

- Timmy… ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Mais non, Abs, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?

- Je ne sais pas justement. C'est juste que tu es… Bizarre.

Il se détourna d'elle une fois de plus.

- Tim…

- Abby, j'ai passé la journée enfermé dans l'appartement de Ziva, les yeux rivés à mon ordinateur pour ne pas la déranger, et les seules fois où j'ai voulu lui prêter main forte, je me suis fait repousser sans ménagement.

Il savait qu'il mentait, que le ton de sa voix était un peu trop sec, il se doutait que Ziva devait écouter tout ce qui se disait, mais il savait également qu'Abby ne croirait rien d'autre que ça. Visiblement, il la connaissait bien puisqu'elle se détendit aussitôt.

- Tu la connais, Timmy, tu sais comment elle fonctionne. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle de devoir… accepter de l'aide. Elle veut paraître forte en toute circonstance… Allez, rentre chez toi, et fais une caresse à Jethro pour moi, déclara t-elle finalement en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

Il rangea son ordinateur dans sa sacoche, ainsi que son calepin de notes et son stylo, mit sa veste sur son épaule, et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se figea. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui, mais ça ne pouvait être Abby qui s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine pour faire du thé pour son amie. Se retournant une dernière fois, il croisa le regard de Ziva, regard presque accusateur. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

* * *

_Voilà, je pense que je vous laisse moins sur votre faim qu'avec le chapitre précédent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si je ne peux pas répondre immédaitement ! A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut ! _

_Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir autant tardé... Je ne vous sortirais donc pas d'excuses bidons. C'est pour le moment le dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus, mais c'est pas certain que je puisse le faire réellement. Je finirais malgré tout cette fic, je m'y engage, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ziva avait ouvert les yeux dès qu'elle avait entendu Abby s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle voulait le voir avant qu'il ne parte. Croiser son regard. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve toute l'après-midi. Aucun des deux n'avait même esquissé un geste dans le but de préparer le repas pour le déjeuner. Ziva allongée sur le canapé, lui assis à la table du salon. Bien sûr, elle avait senti son regard se promener sur elle à plusieurs reprises, et il lui avait fallu toute sa concentration pour ne pas frémir d'envie. Pour ne pas se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le soulagement presque imperceptible qu'elle avait lu dans son regard lorsque le téléphone avait sonné en fin de matinée.

Mais là, alors qu'il allait partir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler une dernière fois, et même si elle avait tenté d'être discrète, il avait senti son regard posé sur lui et s'était retourné. L'espace d'une seconde, elle lui reprocha tout ce qu'ils auraient pu être cet après-midi là, tout ce qu'ils auraient pu partager. L'espace d'un instant, il lui parut désolé, mais en aucun cas étonné. Il savait donc qu'elle avait joué la comédie pendant plusieurs heures.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, elle tourna la tête vers le dossier du canapé et ne pu retenir un soupir. La vie était bizarre. Si elle avait du envisager une histoire avec un de ses collègues, son choix se serait immédiatement arrêté sur Tony. Ils fleuretaient depuis tant d'années, se cherchaient, se titillaient avec délectation. Au final, ils ne faisaient que jouer et n'avaient jamais rien tenté réellement. Mais il avait fallu d'un seul baiser avec Tim pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se le sortir de l'esprit. Imaginer ses longues mains sur elle, la caressant avec ferveur. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle se morigéna d'autant plus. Le plaid lui tenait trop chaud, le pull qu'il lui avait enlevé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui pesait. Il fallait qu'elle se remue, ne serait-ce que se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Se remettre les idées en place.

Elle se redressa et allait se lever lorsqu'Abby revint dans le salon.

- Je me disais bien qu'il était surprenant que tu n'aies pas bougé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- …

- Et ce, même si tu as une confiance absolue en Mcgee.

- Salut Abby.

- Salut Ziva. Bien dormi ? Ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ziva lui adressa un regard noir et s'enfui en clopinant vers la salle de bain, sans voir le regard amusé de son amie. L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit beaucoup de bien. Revenue dans sa chambre, elle retira le pull qu'elle remplaça par une chemise plus fine et jeta un œil au lit encore bien malmené de ce qui avait failli s'y passer. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Abby apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourcil relevé face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre un peu mieux le comportement de Tim.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Abby, essaya t-elle de se défendre.

- T'inquiète Ziva, je connais personnellement les atouts de Mcgee. Par contre, je ne serai pas contre quelques petits détails supplémentaires, continua Abby avec un sourire complice. De préférence croustillants !

...

Tim était rentré chez lui. Son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler les événements de la journée. Ziva et lui avaient largement dépassé le simple jeu de « cap-pas cap » qui s'était instauré entre les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. Si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné, si Tony n'avait pas voulu prendre des nouvelles de Ziva, il osait à peine imaginer ce qui se serait produit.

Son cerveau avait totalement déconnecté dès qu'il avait senti les mains fraîches de la jeune femme sur lui, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, et s'il devait être vraiment honnête, il n'en avait absolument pas eu envie. Réfléchir aux conséquences de leur « rapprochement » lui aurait probablement causé une sacrée migraine. Et sur le moment, ce n'était de toute façon pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Rien que de repenser à tout ce qui s'était produit, à leurs baisers, leurs caresses échangées, le mettait dans un état, certes justifié, mais guère compatible avec une soirée en solitaire. Il pesta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide dont il fit chuter la température rapidement, se rhabilla de manière plus décontractée et prit la laisse de Jethro. L'animal n'était pas sorti de la journée, il fit une fête de tous les diables à son maître qui le caressa en souriant.

- Celle-ci est de la part d'Abby, commenta t-il en regardant le chien dans les yeux, lequel inclina sa belle tête sur le côté, comme en signe d'assentiment.

L'air froid de décembre le fit frissonner. D'une main, il releva le col de son manteau et resserra les pans autours de lui. En général, les ballades avec Jethro lui permettaient de réfléchir, de faire le point sur sa vie, les enquêtes, les filles parfois aussi… Mais la seule chose qui lui venait présentement à l'esprit était le regard de Ziva lorsqu'il avait quitté son appartement. Un regard douloureux, qui semblait l'accuser de quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui reprocher ? Il s'était parfaitement comporté toute l'après-midi. Elle avait souhaité du calme, il lui en avait donné. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir qu'ils s'expliquent ou qu'ils discutent de ce qui avait failli se passer, et il avait respecté son choix, bien que l'envie de la secouer pour provoquer la discussion n'ait cessé de le titiller.

Et dire qu'Abby lui avait trouvé une mine bizarre. Si la jeune femme s'en était rendu compte, Gibbs ne tarderait pas à voir également que quelque chose clochait. D'autant plus qu'il n'était absolument pas certain de réussir à faire comme si de rien n'était la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait l'israélienne. Cette situation le perturbait beaucoup. Réalisant qu'il avait été bien plus loin dans la ballade que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, ils firent demi-tour et rentrèrent à l'appartement, le chien gambadant toujours devant lui, inconscient des tracas qui pouvaient se nicher dans le crâne de son maître.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, même si ce n'est pas un chapitre très palpitant je vous l'accorde ! A bientôt !_


End file.
